$(-10i)+(-40+8i)=$ Express your answer in the form $(a+bi)$.
Background Complex numbers can be added or subtracted by separately adding or subtracting their real and imaginary terms. To add or subtract complex numbers: Expand parentheses (attending to minus signs outside of parentheses if necessary) Combine all real terms (terms that do not contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combine all imaginary terms (terms that contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combining Like Terms $\begin{aligned} ({-10}i)+({-40}+{8}i)&={-10}i{-40}+{8}i \\\\ &={-40}{-10}i+{8}i \\\\ &={-40}{-2}i \end{aligned}$ Summary $({-10}i)+({-40}+{8}i)={-40}{-2}i$